The Unspoken
by TheOneWhoFellApart
Summary: Blare Iren Walker is the middle child of her sister Charlie and brother Ian. She is endanger by a figure from her mysterious past, but she doesn't recall this person. Will she very remember?


Chapter 1:

I was walking home it was around 10:30 pm when there was a large figure at the end of the block; pausing for a moment I recognized this tall figure but where? How? I pulled the camera off my chest and snapped a couple of photos not realizing I had the flash on. The tall figure looked over his shoulder turning he started to walk towards me. I automatically ran, every now and then checking over my shoulder if he was still there. I turned into an alley; dead the tall figures run had turned into a slow walk it disappeared. My chest thumping, tears bursting I ran all the way home.

The next day I was soar all over, but I managed to pull myself out of bed. Throwing on a black sweater and white skinny jeans and then I remembered last night my body trembled at the thought. I started running to where I had left my camera I imported my pictures to my computer going through the latest pictures. A chill had gone down my back and my legs went numb there was nothing, but a pole. I turned off the screen, grabbed my camera, and thoughts continued to flow threw my head. _Why couldn't there be someone there? Who or what was it? Did I hallucinate?_ I desperately wanted the answers, but I couldn't look for them right now. Noticing it was 12 o'clock in the morning I went out for a dozen doughnuts and three coffees. Mother, Father and Charlie hadn't awaken yet so like always I bought my donuts and three coffees, prepared breakfast, woke everybody up for their day. It was never easy waking them up they aren't exactly "morning people." I was a couple blocks away from home when I spotted a bird…a blue and pink chested bird her feathers a bright red; she was beautiful. I remember I had my camera lifting it I snapped at least a dozen photos, but then she moved. She flew upon my shoulder I didn't know if I was hallucinating again, but the bird spoke "Blare, you are in terrible danger the figure you saw last night she has followed you and wants you back." The last few words rung in my ear as if it were a school bell _she wants you back. _I just needed to go home almost going into ajog still holding the coffees and doughnuts and the "bird" followed on the side of me. The streets seem to have come blurry and then dark. I hit the ground and was in pain; the "bird" lied on my stomach looking _worried?_ I didn't worry about it I had to get home and wake mother, father, and Charlie.

Eventually reaching the house I unlocked the front door and went in; the grandfather clock read 4 o'clock. _Damn it!_ I didn't have time to ask this "bird" questions. Closing the door not letting the bird come in I ran to the kitchen to prepare a small breakfast and serve the coffee… ugh! No coffee I dropped it. I ran up the stairs to where Charlie's room was waking her up and throwing clothes at her. I ran back downstairs to the master bedroom waking up mother and father. I walked to the kitchen to serve those pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I had started walking pass a mirror I stopped when I noticed my jeans where full of dirt and dried coffee, for my sweater it was full of pancake mix and my hair was full of grass and twigs making it looked like I haven't showered in years! I frowned at my reflection and continued to the kitchen; serving mother, father, and Charlie I said Good morning and left out of the kitchen.

I changed quickly into a dark blue button up blouse and stripped plus poke-a-dotted leggings. Grabbing my bag and a brush I went out the door to catch the bus; brushing out my hair and throwing it into a sloppy bun. I came to an abrupt stop when I saw the figure staring at me I could see her this time. Her eyes where blue, her hair was red, and she was tall _what would she possibly want with me?_ The bus came to a stop in front of my house and the figure disappeared. I waited for the doors to open and I jumped up the stairs. Looking for Easter and Jack and like always they were in the far back making goofy faces at me I returned a look with my tongue sticking out and I walked toward them. When I felt a small wet object hit the back of my neck and of course when I turned around I saw the monster named Trixx with a pink straw. I threw my self toward her preparing to hit her Jack grabbed me by the waist dragging me to the back of the bus. I used every terrible word in the dictionary on that monster, but I was the only one struggling. I finally gave up "Jack, you can let go I will be okay." I couldn't help but speak with a tremble. Still dragging me he said "Ah, it was just a spitball, love. Don't go around wanting to get yourself suspended." Ugh. Typical jack always making me think too hard, the only thing I wanted to do was give Trixx a black-eye. Jack sat me into our seat and as usual Easter sat in my lap and Jack on the outside of our seat. Looking up from Easters back-pack to Jack I noticed he has always been there since pre-school I believe. He hasn't changed much even then he had painted his face as a skeleton and his hair had always been died I have never seen his natural color, but now his hair is sky blue last year we both went blonde. Easter on the other hand always had cat whiskers and a bright pink nose. She also had here hair dyed to pink and purple ombre, but unlike Jack I have seen her natural hair it was a beautiful red. Jack and I met Easter in the second grade she had just moved to our town then. I could never describe myself as well as they could. They always described me as a tall, vampire-white skin, my eyes were like and ocean and river…they said I was _beautiful_, but not everybody agreed with them. I have also dyed my hair just like Easter and Jack, my hair is now black and my bangs the rainbow. I have canine bites, septum, and my eye brow piercings.

We finally arrived at the high-school, throwing Easter into thee now empty seat, Easter got off first then me and last was Jack. It was like they were the two walls that held my room together; it was an awkward feeling. We walked to the cafeteria an as usually the lunch lady Lupita yelled to the other two lunch ladies Tess and Charlotte "_Our_ vegetarians are here!" We laughed, but we got the most frightening looks from all the people eating the sausage, bacon, and other breakfast meats. We have always just laughed we loved that we got our own meals separate from the meat-lovers. Rushing through our breakfast we headed towards the halls we didn't feel like being ran over by millions of kids. Hearing the bell ring we headed to our classes.

Our schedules have always been the same the same Biology, Chemistry, Pre-Algebra, World History, and P.E. Even though we hated P.E, we had our area we were great in. Jack was great in baseball, Easter was great in gymnastics and I was good in soccer. We had excuses any other time that was the only time we actually changed out.

Last minute of biology was always the worst part of class Trixx being the worst creature on Earth along with the rest of her dogs, the jocks throwing their football, and then us still working on whatever we could with ; the bell rang just when we finished. Picking up our belongings we went to chemistry, I am not too fond of this class, but a class without Trixx and her dogs is great. On the board was instructions and the notes for today; something that has never been done before. Then, a tan, slim, blue eyed, and long bright hair woman walked in she called herself Ms. Furry; she seem oddly familiar. "Jack, do we… scratch that do _I_ know Ms. Furry?" I whispered. He looked stunned I waited at least a good minute before he answered "There is nothing to worry about, love." A little set off I went to my notes and read over the instructions. The day went by fast chemistry, pre-algebra, world history, and surprisingly P.E also, still stuck in the fact that this new teacher Ms. Furry and I know each other. I had to get the thought off my mind so I asked "Jack! Easter! You want to stay at my house tonight?" the bus was ridiculously loud. They shouted back "Any day, Love! Babe!" Jack had a British accent and Easter a German accent her reason for calling me "babe" that is how she shows we are best friends.


End file.
